digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Darkvampira102
Archivo:50px-Replacement_filing_cabinet.svg.png /Archivo1/ Archivo:50px-Replacement_filing_cabinet.svg.png /Archivo2/ angemon oie amiga keria hablart de la imkgen k pusiste en la pagina de angemon sabes si t fijas bien ese no es angemon sino es piddomon es muy parecido pero no es angemon no hay problema amiga todos nos ekivocamos. Charuko te invito a que veas mi nuevo blog LordLucemon 01:18 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Zoe, viste que cambie el fondo de la wiki, te gusta como quedo? otra cosa mira este chat para los usuarios de wiki, ahora mismo estamos Juanita574 y yo, y antes estubieron joacoz y megajuan, me gustaría que entrases: http://xat.com/digimonsarvers, Saludoss Oliver0796 20:44 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola, me gustaría ser tu wikiamigo. Pues Zoe mi nombre es Yago, ¿y el tuyo? Soy de España. Tengo 17 años. --Red129 21:01 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Por uqe no dices nada en el chat, lo normal es estar hablando de temas... que bueno ya has visto, pero tambien para preguntar dudas. Oliver0796 22:34 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Zoe, era para preguntarte si tienes un Hotmail MJ185 00:44 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Candidatura Hola, Zoe102. Me gustaría convertirme en administrado de Digimon Wiki, y me gustaría que me apoyaras. Puedes votar en Usuario Blog:Felikis/Mi candidatura para administrador. Gracias--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:14 13 nov 2010 (UTC) hola zoe juanis 01:31 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Ola zoe! tas paar chat? si podes conectate,xq ai algo q te tengo q decir,es una bomba! Joacoz 14:45 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Zoe, deberías ir dividiendo ya tu pagina de usuaria discusión, si no sabes puedes mirar el blog que cree donde lo explico, o pedir a un usuario que lo haga por ti. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 12:05 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Ups cierto fallo mio xD me referia de la de discusión, bueno pues mira Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Dividir las discusiones, para que lo intentes la proxima vez, y ahora me encargaré yo. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 12:11 20 nov 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes el link sobre el tutorial de digimon wiki, que acabo de crear hoy y aun me falta mucho por añadir, http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Gu%C3%ADa_de_edici%C3%B3n, Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:19 23 nov 2010 (UTC) no era q no estabas reina loka? xd,SI PODES METETE AL CHAT,PARA HABLAR AI :)Joacoz 01:31 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! =D Archivo:TK_♥.jpgthumbHola Zoe !!! Vovli!! Jeje Bueno como estas yo estoy con muchas ganas de editar algunas paginas jej bueno nos vemos saludos! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFSsJE2UhIU&feature=player_embedded ak sta,ahora lo ves nenita? XDJoacoz 01:34 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Puestos disponibles Hola Zoe102, te aviso de que hay puestos disponibles en el wiki, dentro de cada proyecto hay un jefe, y un segundo responsable para que le ayude. Ahora mismo hay disponibles tres puestos de segundos responsables en los proyectos, si quieres puedes mirarlo aqui, si quieres ser una segunda responsable de uno de los proyectos, dimelo en mi discusión. Otra cosa importante, de los usuarios que sean segundos responsables de los proyectos, los Administradores escogeremos a uno, para que sea el Reversor (puesto por debajo de administrador) de Digimon Wiki. Si no entendiste algo, me lo puedes decir en mi pagina de discusión. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:15 25 nov 2010 (UTC) ak sta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE-DUwhs870&feature=related Joacoz 00:40 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues yo creo que tu serías perfecta para el proyecto cartas, ademas te llevas muy bien con el jefe, y no tengas miedo de que algo salga mal, para aprender primero hay que hacer algo mal, luego alguien te dira la manera correcta, y más adelante te veras explicando cosas a los demas usuarios, me gustaría que pensases sobre ser la segunda responsable del proyecto cartas, Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 07:11 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Zoe102, como tu página de usuario ha sido vandalizada, (ya esta arreglado) la he protegido, apartir de hoy ningún usuario no registrado podrá editar tu página de usuaria. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:58 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Cuando edites tú página de usuaria, veras que arriba te dice que ha sido protegida, pero tranquila que podras editar tu página de usuaria sin ningún problema. Saludosss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 17:04 27 nov 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes el link del IRC chat: IRC_Chat, te espero alli. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 20:22 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, viste que ya se añadieron los logros¿??¿, les estoy cambiando las imagenes por unas relacionadas con digimon, por ejemplo veras que ya tienes una de poyomon, y por cierto, entre en el chat y vi que te volviste un poco loca no jajajaja. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 12:11 29 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias excelente mi keida amiga entonces a editar de inmediato gracias. Charuko 15:55 29 nov 2010 (UTC) hola otra vez ya te diste cuenta le gane a joacoz en puntos por edicion si los k tu tienes 30 y joacoz 260 k estan en parte superior derecha de tu perfil. Charuko 20:47 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Chats Hola Zoe102, una cosa hemos tenido varios problemas con el chat de digimon al que soliamos ir antes, por lo tanto voy a pedir en la Central de wikia que nos pongan un IRC (que es un chat interno para digimon wiki) para que así no haya problemas, ya que uno de los encargados de vigilar el chat de digimons a el que ibamos antes, bloquearon a varios usuarios (entre ellos yo) por joder nada mas, pusieron esto en cada usuario: I have banned Oliver0796 forever for no reason, por eso voy a pedir un chat para digimon wiki, ya que si nos ponen ese chat lo podríamos controlar desde el wiki. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:07 29 nov 2010 (UTC) jaja un chat viejo, ya se me habia olvidado eso xD xD, bueno ahora hablando en serio, si el chat es de aqui, lo podremos manejar los administradores, y el que nos bloqueo, bloqueo a todos los que estaban en el chat en ese momento, por lo tanto si tu entras y él esta tambien te bloqueara, pero ahora se va a joder, porque nosotros los usuarios de este wiki, eramos los unicos que utlizabamos ese chat, y ahora se va a quedar abandonado. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:13 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ola zoe puedes hablar o si no hasta mañana juanis 23:34 29 nov 2010 (UTC) si ya ice el msn pero ya para que ta estoy "bloqueada "o eso me dijo oliver el y carlos tambien estan bloqueados juanis 23:42 29 nov 2010 (UTC) olap,x lo q se,el otro chat q teniamos no lo vamos a usar mas,este es nuevo y podemos entrar y no es tan kk,asi q entra a este,ai tamos juana y yo :) http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Wiki:IRC_Chat q linda la fotito de zephyrmon XD Joacoz 23:44 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ya c pero entro oliver asi q,y si sigo diciendo eso q importa total si me gusta lo repito y si tenes algun problema me lo decis en la kara XD Joacoz 23:49 29 nov 2010 (UTC) logros amiga zoe lo hice otra vez le gane a joacoz con 780 ptos y el puesto 1 me siento el rey del digimon ikia ah se m subio ya bueno esto era lo k keria y ahora k lo tengo porfin m voy a rejar por un tiempo bye amiga. Charuko 09:09 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola zoe, ya tenemos un chat interno en el wiki, Digimon Wiki:IRC como el que utilizamos de dragon ball, bueno para que me entiendas mejor, ya tenemos un chat "viejo" en el wiki, tu ya sabes porque te dijo eso xD xD. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 18:57 30 nov 2010 (UTC) y para que veas la infomación sobre el chat, Chat IRC de Digimon Wiki, no olvides opinar. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:00 30 nov 2010 (UTC) jaja bueno yo te dije lo de chat viejo en broma jaja ademas te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que me dijiste eso xD xD, perdona que tardase en contestarte. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 17:19 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Tutores Hola Sol, ya cree el blog miralo aqui Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Usuarios Tutores y Usuarios Alumnos, y elige a un tutor, Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 14:27 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok, gracias pero entro a ese chat mañana Gregar - el gran destructor de la red 01:36 10 dic 2010 (UTC) hola gracias que vueno que te aya gustado ya baje otro a internetLa chica 10 22:50 10 dic 2010 (UTC) perdon por no contestarte pero me fui a viajar y no me conecte y me llamo marcelo pero me dicen maik maik 22:53 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Sol, yo hasta hace poco tampoco podia editar, ve a tus preferencias, y cambia el estilo New Wikia Look por el Monobook, veras el wiki distinto pero al menos podras editar hasta que se solucione el problema desde la central, si no sabes donde estan tus preferencias, en la parte superior donde te registras, sale tu nombre, hay veras que puedes acceder a tus preferencias. Saludoss amiga --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:47 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues si eso no te funciono, lo más seguro es que estes utilizando el buscador Internet explorer, si puedes utilizar otro como el Mozilla firebox podras editar sin problemas. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:55 11 dic 2010 (UTC) votacion hola zoe te dejo el link para q votes por el usuario mas destacado entre los cuales estas tu aqui esta el link http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Wiki:Usuario_Destacado vota por tu favorito Alonzo13 01:57 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya Ya le abise a Oliver de D-1Reaper--Antylamonrey 16:17 14 dic 2010 (UTC)